Rosella (KQGS)
Rosella is the mother of Gart, daughter of Graham (KQGS) and Valanice (KQGS), and aunt of Gwendolyn. Background Rosella liked to go on adventures, and apparently went on many adventures in her youth (many along with her father). She obtained a fiery sword from Amaya when she was three. She often took weapons along with her to fight monsters. As she grew up she took many of the castle's duties, including helping he father with the laws, regulations and other paperwork of running the kingdom proper. One winter, she was helping the family with addendums, as well has having a staring contest with her Father, when Alexander returned to the castle. Together they all travelled away to go on vacation (either to Tanalore (KQGS) or Avalon (KQGS)) only to discover that the land had frozen over, and labyrinth had appeared around a tower. Inside they discovered many puzzles. But Rosella and Valanice were soon seperated from Graham and Alexander and taken to the tower, while Alexander and Graham were forced to solve puzzles to reach them. Later they each teamed up together to solve puzzles together to help defeat the Sphinx (KQGS), and again split up to better solve puzzles on the way out of the labyrinth. Together they solved the puzzles in the entrance puzzle room, before returning home. Another one of her adventures apparently took place in Tamir (KQGS) (as seen from a tapestry) but her motive for going there is not entirely clear. It was likely there that she met Edgar. She enjoyed going on many of her own adventures with Edgar. After she married Edgar (KQGS) they remained in Daventry to raise their son Gartholomew. He was taken on many adventures as well, and was raised to be the King (though that was not to be). Rosella helped her son Gart pick a birthday present for his Grandmother Valanice (KQGS). She assured him it was the perfect one. Personality and traits Rosella's is mainly unalligned to the effects of the virtues, however no matter what path Graham was on in his life she will always have become a good friend of Amaya, became interested in weapons and implements of battle which suggests strength (but seemingly no interest in magic), and enjoys puzzles as much as her father which suggests wisdom (however as Graham likes puzzles no matter what virtue path he is on, this is not a specific indication that she is necessarily aligned to wisdom. The virtues just decide how puzzles are to be tackled). Rosella has blue eyes and blond hair much like her descriptions given by Valanice in KQ7. Titles and nicknames *Mother *Mom Rosella *Young Rosella *Adult Rosella See also *Rosella *Rosella (Hoyle I) *Rosella (Hoyle 3) Behind the scenes She is not mentioned directly in Chapter 1, but Rosella can be seen on a tapestry in Gwendolyn's bedroom in several chapters (directly based on the KQ4 boxart). She is mentioned and referred to as 'mom' in Chapter 3. Other than that she is only mentioned by name directly in an article in GameInformer where she is said to be the mother of Gart. She makes her first physical appearance in Chapter 4. She is seen in Chapter 5 but does not speak. While tapestry does seem to suggest general events of KQ4 occured, the exact motive of why she went there has not yet been revealed. As the events surrounding the Royal Family's reunion are much different, and Graham is shown to be a healthy man, There is no indication to be sure that she went to Tamir under the same circumstances. The concept of Magic fruit (KQGS) is twice mentioned but as a throw away line with no context to any specific story, so left without a clear purpose or confirmed existence even. Chapter 4, as well as cut lines in Chapter 4 confirm that the Three Headed-Dragon was not encountered in this universes history. Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Mothers (KQGS) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Bravery Category:Wisdom Category:Compassion Category:Princesses (KQGS) Category:Royal Family (KQGS) Category:Queens (KQGS)